Kunimura Jun
Perfil thumb|250px|Kunimura Jun * Nombre: 國村隼 (くにむら じゅん) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kunimura Jun * '''Profesión:' Actor * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Prefectura de Kumamoto, Japón * Estatura: 170cm * Tipo de sangre: A *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio Dramas *The Naked Director (Netflix, 2019) *Spiral: Machikoujou no Kiseki (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Suits(Fuji TV, 2018) *Tantei Monogatari (TV Asahi, 2018) *Chihayafuru: Tsunagu (Hulu, 2018) *Soshite Daremo Inakunatta (TV Asahi, 2017) *Hello Harinezumi (TBS, 2017) ep.8 *Ishikawa Goemon (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Shizumanu Taiyou (WOWOW, 2016) *Good Partner: Muteki no Bengoshi (TV Asahi, 2016) *Kagero Ezu (Fuji TV, 2016) * Jungle Fever (NHK BS Premium, 2016) * Onmyoji (TV Asahi, 2015) * Kumogiri Nizaemon 2 (NHK BS Premium, 2015) * Oyaji no Senaka (TBS, 2014, ep6) * Hakugin Jack (TV Asahi, 2014) * Gokuaku Ganbo (Fuji TV, 2014, ep6) * Alice no Toge (TBS, 2014) * Ashio Kara Kita Onna (NHK, 2014) * Dr. DMAT (TBS, 2014) * Legal High#2 (Fuji TV, 2013) * Olympic no Minoshirokin (TV Asahi, 2013) * Tokeiya no Musume (TBS, 2013) * Hajimari no Uta (NHK, 2013) * Starman Kono Hoshi no Koi (Fuji TV, 2013) * Made in Japan (NHK, 2013) * Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de SP (Fuji TV, 2012) * Suitei Yuuzai (WOWOW, 2012) * Taira no Kiyomori (NHK, 2012) * Zouka no Mitsu (WOWOW, 2011) * Juui Dolittle (TBS, 2010) * Hebi no Hito (WOWOW, 2010) * Daibutsu Kaigen (NHK, 2010) * Saka no Ue no Kumo (NHK, 2009) * Gyoretsu no 48 Jikan (NHK, 2009) * Gyne (NTV, 2009) * Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Koen-mae Hashutsujo (TBS, 2009, ep1) * Kurobe no Taiyo (Fuji TV, 2009) * Soratobu Taiya (WOWOW, 2009) * [[Fujiko F. Fujio no Parallel Space Bonomu|Fujiko F. Fujio no Parallel Space Bonomu]]'' - Sokonuke-san'' (WOWOW, 2008) * Ando Natsu (TBS, 2008) * Pandora (WOWOW, 2008) * Shindo 0 (WOWOW, 2007) * Imo Tako Nankin (NHK, 2006) * Children (WOWOW, 2006) * Kiseki no Dobutsuen 2006 (Fuji TV, 2006) * Fuyu no Undokai (NTV, 2005) * Yasashii Jikan (Fuji TV, 2005) * [[Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Fushiawase wo Anata ni|Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Fushiawase wo Anata ni]] (Fuji TV, 2004) * Ningen no Shomei (Fuji TV, 2004) * Hakusen Nagashi ~25-sai (Fuji TV, 2003) * Dr. Koto Shinryojo (Fuji TV, 2003, ep2) * Shin Yonigeya Honpo (NTV, 2003, ep4) * HR (Fuji TV, 2002) * Nurseman (NTV, 2002) * Africa no Yoru (Fuji TV, 1999) * Miyako no Kaze (NHK, 1986) Películas *Step (2020) *Mienai Mokugekisha (2019) *Taro no Baka (2019) *Archimedes no Taisen (2019) *Ten Years Japan (2018) segmento "Itazura Domei" *Our Departures (2018) *Nakimushi Shottan no Kiseki (2018) *Punk Samurai Slash Down (2018) *Chihayafuru: Musubi (2018) *Destiny: The Tale of Kamakura (2017) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2017) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2017) *Mumon: The Land of Stealth (2017) *Hamon: Yakuza Boogie (2017) *Kaizoku to Yobareta Otoko (2016) * Shin Godzilla (2016) * A Man Called Pirate (2016) * The Wailing (2016) * Chihayafuru: Shimo no Ku (2016) * Chihayafuru: Kami no Ku (2016) * At Home (2015) * Tenku no Hachi (2015) * Attack on Titan: End of the World (2015) * Attack on Titan (2015) * Parasyte Parte 2 (2015) * Parasyte Parte 1 (2014) * The World of Kanako (2014) * Dakishimetai (2014) * Asa Hiru Ban (2013) * Jigoku de Naze Warui (2013) * The Wind Rises (2013) * Unforgiven / Yurusarezaru Mono (2013) * A Boy Called H (2013) * Like Father, Like Son (2013) * Yokomichi Yonosuke (2013) * Ashita e no Tooka Kan (2013) * Memories Corner (2013) * Monsters Club | Monsutazu Kurabu (2012) * Moonlight Mask / Gekko no Kamen (2012) * Synchronicity Shinju Tenshi (2011) * Partners: The Movie II (2010) * Here Comes the Bride, My Mom! (2010) * Hebi no Hito (2010) * Box: Hakamada jiken - inochi towa (2010) * Outrage (2010) * Sunshine Ahead / Teidakankan (2010) * Hana no Ato (2010) * My Darling is a Foreigner (2010) * The King of Jail Breakers | Datsugoku Ou (2010) * Saru Lock The Movie (2010) * The Summit: A Chronicle Of Stones to Serenity | Tsurugidake: Ten no Ki (2009) *The Triumphant Return of General Rouge / General Rouge no Gaisen (2009) * K-20: The Fiend With Twenty Faces | K-20: Kaijin niju menso den (2008) * Yesterdays / Iesutadeizu (2008) * Paco and the Magical Picture Book / Pako to Maho no Ehon (2008) * God's Puzzle / Kamisama no Pazuru (2008) * The Last Princess (2008) * Chiimu Bachisuta no Eikou (2008) * Season of Snow | Giniro no Season (2008) * Three for the Road Yajikita dochu Teresuko (2007) * Silk (2007) * Tsubakiyama Kacho no Nanokakan (2006) * Children (2006) * The Ode to Joy Baruto no gakuen (2006) * Hana yori mo naho (2006) * The Sinking of Japan Nihon chinbotsu (2006) * Umizaru 2: Test of Trust Limit of Love: Umizaru (2006) * Hanging Garden Kuchu teien (2005) * Negotiator: Mashita Masayoshi Koshonin Mashita Masayoshi (2005) * Lorelei: The Witch of the Pacific Ocean Lorelei (2005) * Bluestockings | Jiyu ren'ai (2005) * Lady Joker (2004) * OLDK (2004) * Godzilla: Final Wars Gojira: Fainaru uozu (2004) * Blood and Bones Chi to hone (2004) * 69 (2004) * Vital | Vuitaru (2004) * Sea Monkey Umizaru (2004) * Half a Confession Hanochi (2004) * Dead End Run (2003) * Kill Bill: Vol. 1 (2003) - Boss Tanaka * Free and Easy 14 | Tsuribaka Nisshi 14 (2003) * 9 Souls (2003) * Samurai Resurrection Makai tensho (2003) * Ikka (2003) * Night of the Shooting Stars Hoshi ni negaio (2003) * Gomen (2002) * Alive (2002) * Tomie: The Final Chapter - Forbidden Fruit Tomie: Saishuu-sho - kindan no kajitsu (2002) * Hi wa mata noboru (2002) * Mr. Rookie (2002) * The Laughing Frog Warau kaeru (2002) * Ichi the Killer Koroshiya 1 (2001) * Desert Moon Tsuki no sabaku (2001) * Gojoe Gojo reisenki: Gojoe (2000) * Face Kao (2000) * Boy's Choir Dokuritsu shonen gasshoudan (2000) * Shooting Star (2000) * Round About Midnight Mayonaka made (1999) * Audition (1999) * Hideo Nakata's Chaos Kaosu (1999) * Begging for Love | Ai o kou hito (1998) * Pupu no monogatari (1998) * Moe no suzaku (1997) * Ningen isu (1997) * Wild Life (1997) * Somebody Up There Likes Me Lang man feng bao (1996) * Heisei musekinin-ikka: Tokyo de luxe (1995) * Tokarev Tokarefu (1994) * National Treasure Hua qi Shao Lin (1994) * All Under the Moon Tsuki wa dotchi ni dete iru (1993) * Hard-Boiled] Lat sau san taam (1992) * Checkmate Ote (1991) * Black Rain (1989/I) Reconocimientos * 2016 37th Blue Dragon Film Awards: '''Mejor Actor Secundario (The Wailing) * '''2016 37th Blue Dragon Film Awards: Premio a la Popularidad (The Wailing) Curiosidades *'''Debut: '''1980. Enlaces * Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Kunimura Jun000.jpg Kunimura Jun001.jpg Kunimura Jun002.jpg Kunimura Jun003.jpg Kunimura Jun004.jpg Kunimura Jun005.jpg Kunimura Jun006.jpg Categoría:JActor